walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Hilltop Colony (Comic Series)
Hilltop Colony, or just The Hilltop, located in Virginia, is a town and settlement that first appears in Issue 94 of The Walking Dead. It is a farming community of 200 residents, originally led by a man named Gregory. The town is twenty miles from the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Before the war against The Saviors, the town had no active weapons. History Encounter With Alexandria Safe-Zone Paul Monroe brings Rick Grimes and a group of survivors to the community for help. He and Gregory explain that they are under the control of The Saviors and their leader Negan. He goes on to say that they are forced to pay tribute to The Saviors, or they will be wiped out. Before Paul can finish, Ethan, a resident of Hilltop, comes back and informs the people that Negan has killed his group because they did not bring enough supplies. He then says that The Saviors asked him to deliver a message, which was to stab Gregory in order to kill him. After he stabs Gregory, Rick tackles Ethan and begins brawling with him. Rick uses Ethan's knife and slits his throat, killing him. This stuns the residents and they begin to yell at Rick for his actions. Paul steps in and says that what Rick did was right and that Ethan was a coward. After escorting Rick and his group back inside Hilltop's mansion, he returns to explaining why he needs Rick's help against The Saviors and that if Rick does rid them of the group, Hilltop will give Alexandria half their supplies. Rick accepts this deal and leaves, eager to deal with The Saviors. After Negan executes Glenn, a furious Rick returns to Hilltop and punches Gregory in the face, accusing him of not telling him and his group more about The Saviors. Gregory states that Hilltop knew virtually nothing about The Saviors and that they did not even know Negan was a real person. Sick of living with Rick, Maggie and Sophia move to Hilltop for a chance at a better life. Maggie quickly bonds with Brianna. They have many conversations about their life in and before the apocalypse, and they both agree that Gregory is a creep and make very crude comments about him. Paul and Rick, with the help of Ezekiel, devise a plan to use people from all three communities to fight The Saviors. Gregory objects to the idea, but Paul goes through with it. The War Against The Saviors Sometime after the hold up of the Alexandria Safe-Zone, The Saviors pay a visit to the Hilltop Colony and capture Gregory for use as a bargaining chip against the allied forces of Alexandria, Hilltop and The Kingdom. Gregory cowardly sides with The Saviors, threatening to banish everyone who believes otherwise. When he and the Hilltop soldiers arrive back, they are met by Maggie Greene, who angrily punches him in the face after hearing that "Negan is quite reasonable". She then makes a speech about the war, and how Rick wants to make everything better for them, and begs them to join the cause. Later, it is revealed the majority of the survivors agreed to fight, most of them leaving the colony for Alexandria, where they repel a Savior attack. As of now, Maggie Greene is the de facto leader of Hilltop. In Issue 121, Rick decides to move all the Alexandrians to Hilltop, with Ezekiel doing the same with all The Kingdom residents. The Battle of Hilltop Barely a day after, The Saviors launch their attack. Negan stands by the entrance, demanding Rick, and after being denied he orders his men to bring the gates down. The Saviors invade the colony and a heavy gunfight ensues, killing many with deadly walker-smeared weapons. The battle drags on through the night and The Saviors reach the house, where they demand to be let in. Just before the attack, they are outflanked by a large group in cars, who, with the aid of headlights, slaughter many Saviors. Negan and the few remaining men retreat. The destroyed gates are blocked with buses brought by The Kingdom. They count their dead and tend the injured. Rick then orders a group to leave through the secret back entrance of Hilltop to outflank Negan and his men when they return. Hours later Negan returns and demands a surrender, exclaiming he knows Rick is dead. Rick himself shows up, much to The Saviors' shock. Negan and Rick have an intense standoff, with Rick proclaiming they're fighting against a madman who wants to take their stuff, and starts to convince Negan that he's trying to rebuild civilization the wrong way. Negan slowly realizes that Rick is right, and says he's now seeing things Rick's way, and in reaction, the latter approaches and slashes his throat, muttering "Good". After a brief confrontation, Negan is taken captive and the groups cease all hostilities. Aftermath Hilltop is rebuilt and continues to thrive under the leadership of Maggie Greene. Conflict with the Whisperers 2 years after the war against the Saviors, Carl was taken to the Hilltop to work as an apprentice for Earl Sutton. He was later taken into a prison cell after he almost beat 2 bullies to death with a shovel, where he meets Lydia, who got captured on the road by Jesus. After she and Carl started to bond with eachother, Carl convinced Maggie to let her out of the cell, with him watching over her. After finding out the location of the Hilltop, the Whisperers, led by Alpha who is also Lydia's mother, came to the main gate to offer her a trade: Lydia for Ken and Dante. After the deal was successfully done, Carl got enraged and left the Hilltop, in search of Lydia. Attempts of Jesus to find Carl were unsuccessful. Exept for a few guards, every inhabitant has left to Alexandria to take part of the fair. During the fair, Andrea took Carl and Lydia there to safety, after the Whisperers killed 12 people, amongst them 4 members of the Hilltop. After the fair was shut down, Maggie returned her people back at the Hilltop. After a conversation with Maggie and Andrea, Carl convinced them that he is mature and old enough to stay back at the Hilltop and take care of both himself and Lydia. During the war, all men, who were able to fight left the group to join the Militia, and fought against the Whisperers. During the war, the Whisperers attacked the Hilltop with a large herd and by shooting flaming arrows, burning the Barrington house and almost all other buildings inside the colony. After winning the battle against the herd the people of the Hilltop, under the lead of Maggie, leave with William and several Kingdommers to Alexandria in hope of finding shelter until the war with the Whisperers is over. Whisperer War Aftermath After The Whisperers have been defeated, the Hilltop residents stay and help clean up Alexandria from the wreck of the mega heard. After the clean up and the morning of those that died in the war, they return to Hilltop and along with the help from William and members of The Kingdom they begin to rebuild Hilltop. Inhabitants Deaths *Ethan - Throat slit by Rick after he attempted to assassinate Gregory. *Kal - Shot in the head by The Saviors. *Mike - Shot in the chest by Rick while attacking the Hilltop. *Nicholas - Infected with a tainted machete by an unnamed Savior and dies of infection. *Richard - Killed with tainted weapon used by a Savior and dies of infection. *Arnold - Killed with tainted weapon used by a Savior and dies of infection. *Marcus - Stabbed with a tainted knife used by a Savior and dies of an infection. *Gregory - Hanged after an attempted murder of Maggie. *Carson - Beheaded by Alpha. *Oscar - Beheaded by Alpha. *Amber - Beheaded by Alpha. *Ken - Beheaded by Alpha. *Tammy Rose - Beheaded by Alpha. *Larry - Beheaded by Alpha. *Morton Rose - Jugular ripped open by Rick and dies of blood loss. *Numerous Hilltop survivors - Shot by Saviors. *Numerous Kingdom survivors - Shot by Saviors. *Numerous Saviors - Shot by Hilltop, Alexandria, and Kingdom survivors. *Numerous Whisperers - killed by Hilltop survivors. Trivia *The Hilltop is the biggest known survivor community of The Walking Dead universe, containing over 200 survivors. **This number increased significantly during the latter part of the conflict against The Saviors, when both Alexandria and The Kingdom temporarily move to Hilltop. *Hilltop has had the least shown casualties in the "All Out War" story arc. *The Hilltop Colony is a buyable property in The Walking Dead Monopoly. ru:Колония Хилтоп Category:Groups Category:Comic Series Locations Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Comics Category:Safe Zones